villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Deoxys
'''Deoxys, is a recurring antagonist in the Pokemon franchise with an "On-&-Off" style type of villainy.' Movie History The first one bore a purple crystal visible in its chest. It arrived at the North Pole four years before the events in the movie took place. It was in search of another Deoxys, which bore a green crystal in its chest. However, the purple one was attacked by a Rayquaza while trying to retrieve the meteor containing its friend. The purple one was defeated, and the meteor containing its friend was taken by Proffeser Lund for research. During the four years that the first Deoxys was regenerating, Tory Lund befriended the energy form of the second Deoxys. Terrified of Pokémon, Tory did not realize that he had befriended one. However, at the same time Ash and his friebds arrived, the first Deoxys was fully healed and headed to LaRousse City. There, it constantly released auroras to ask where its friend was, and since there was likely no reply, it multiplied itself to remove any living thing that caused an interference and any electrical device as they clouded its vision. Later, with the help of Rebecca's computer, Ash and his friends worked together to reunite the two and regain the city's power. Yuko managed to extract the second Deoxys from the meteor with the help of Plusle, Minun and Pikachu. Much like the way Celebi carried Ash and Sam with its psychic power in ''Celebi: Voice of the Forest. '' Deoxys carried Ash and Tory with its psychic power, too. Eventually, both Deoxys were reunited, but attacked by Rayquaza once again. After Rayquaza was engulfed by the Block Bots and Tory fell trying to save Plusle and Minun, the second Deoxys saved him while the first one carried Ash and Pikachu with its psychic power. After a safe landing, they departed LaRousse City. Role in the mangas Pokémon Adventures Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! Deoxys plays a large part in a special chapter of volume 3 in the series. Harets and Mitsumi come upon a large meteorite in Veilstone City. Mitsumi proceeds to tell him that there is a Pokémon that comes from a meteorite. He tells her that he's met Deoxys. She freaks out and doesn't believe him, so he tells the story of how he met Deoxys. Hareta is seen jumping around the forest until he starts riding a Drifloon. A Murkrow flies toward them and pecks the Drifloon, causing it to explode. Hareta is seen plummeting to the ground, and then bouncing off a Bibarell's stomach. He lays down on the ground with the Bibarel as a pillow, when the Bibarel starts getting worried, because it sees the meteorite containing Deoxys zooming to the ground. The Bibarel tries to tell Hareta what's happening, and he looks up and wonders what it is. The Pokémon and Hareta try to get away as the meteorite crashes down. Deoxys emerges from the meteor, and Hareta thinks it might be a Pokémon. Meanwhile, Mars and some grunts see the crash, and begin to battle it, but to no avail. Proffesor Rowan shows up, a little worried that something might've happened to Hareta. He asks Rowan what happened to "that weird Pokémon". They then see Deoxys, and Rowan is shocked to see such a rare Pokémon. It transforms to Attack Forme and fires off a Psycho Boost at Hareta and Rowan. Rowan tells Hareta not to make it any angrier, but instead he jumps on top of Deoxys and asks what's wrong. It flings him off, then tries to fire another Psycho Boost at him, but he jumps around it, evading it completely. He jumps on it again, but it transforms to Speed Forme while he is still on it. It starts flying around the forest with Hareta, while he asks Deoxys what's wrong once more. It tells him what's wrong, but it throws him off itself. Then he battles Deoxys with his friends from the forest. Onix tries to Headbutt it, but it misses. It transforms to Defense Forme, and then Hareta jumps on Deoxys and covers its eyes. Then he tells a bunch of Kricketune to have a "super bug concert". Rowan compliments him on the super-effectiveness of the attack, then it transforms back to Normal Forme. It becomes calmer, but transforms to Attack Forme and fires off another Psycho Boost, this time hitting a Drifloon. It explodes, defeating Deoxys. Deoxys is totally calm now, and it merges its tentacles to create a hand, and it shakes hands with Hareta. Hareta finishes telling the story to Mitsumi, and tells her that it wanted to find out more about this planet. Trivia * Deoxys appears to draw inspiration from certain representations of aliens and visual representations of the DNA double helix. * Using the first letter from the names of three of Deoxys' formes, one can spell "DNA" ('D'efense, '''N'ormal, 'A'ttack). The letter "s" at the ending of Deoxys's name could stand for 'S'peed. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Spoilers Category:Aliens Category:Amoral Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Poisoner Category:Tragic Villain Category:Immortals Category:Genderless Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:On & Off Villains